


Friendship is nice.

by I_dont_have_a_name_yet



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Beer, Drabble, First work - Freeform, Fluff, Frank is still in Pencey Prep, M/M, Open Ending, Pining, Short, how do i tag???, kind of platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dont_have_a_name_yet/pseuds/I_dont_have_a_name_yet
Summary: Gerard and Frank talk pleasantly.Please keep in mind that this is my first ever Fanfiction and enjoy.:))





	Friendship is nice.

Having a crush on someone is hard.

Having a crush on a person of the same gender is even harder.

Having a crush on your best friend is worse than the things mentioned before.

Having ( unconsciously) a crush on your best friend, you know since you both were in kindergarten, for about 10 years is murderous.

Knowing the feeling isn’t mutual is torturous.

Having a crush on your best friend for about a decade and having him as your next door neighbour, with your windows facing each other while knowing it’s not mutual is straight up hell, or heaven, maybe something in between...so Earth. 

It’s earth. 

Having a crush on your best friend is earth, regardless of gender, how long you both know each other and how long you had a crush on them.

It’s earth, so it’s reality and there’s no way around it.

It may not make sense to anyone else, but the slightly tipsy, 24 year old Gerard Way was just mind blown by his own thought, while sitting on his front porch and sipping on a beer, all alone at 9 p.m. 

Now this could seem sad to many people, for him it’s just time to ponder, mostly over how perfect Frank looked, always, he always looked perfect and nobody can convince Gerard otherwise.

That were about 65% of his thoughts in Gerards so called 'ponder-with-beer-time'. He knows, very creative name , isn’t it?  
The other 35% were comics, bands, art and songs he came up with.

Yes, this is what he liked to do with his late evenings, when neither his roommate/brother Mikey or his best friend/crush/next door neighbour were available.

Mikey was at his girlfriends,Kristin, and Frank was at band practise.

Gerard would’ve loved to come too, but the thing is that this practise in particular was very important, due to the fact that someone from Eyeball records will watch their next gig and potentially sign them!  
And other than that, Gerard would just ogle at Frank the whole damn time anyway.

Gerard couldn’t risk anyone to notice that.

He was so deep in the closet about his middle school crush, that he could see the borders of fucking Narnia!

Gerard also ought to keep it that way! 

————

After some other bizarre/ tipsy thoughts, that involved how it would look if Batman rode an unicorn for some reason (who could even judge him?) a far too familiar van pulled up and a over the top tired Frank Iero climbed out.

Frank wasn’t only very tired but also very, very sweaty, and Gerard doesn’t mean the gross kind of sweaty, but the opposite kind. The kind that should be illegal because the way that this particular shirt clung to his body was doing things to Gerards head that were extremely inappropriate, if ever said out loud.

He took a large gulp of his beer to somehow take his eyes off of Frank.

But the other was honestly so exhausted, he wouldn’t even notice if Gerard had screamed 'I love you' from the top of his lungs, he would consider doing it, but he’s afraid that someone else could hear him. 

Soon after excessive stretching and continued yawning, Frank finally seemed to notice Gerard and kinda jogged, kinda stumbled over to him with a smile so wide it reached his eyes.

"Hey Gee! What did you come up with this time?", he chuckled, obviously referring to the infamous 'ponder-with-beer-time'.  
"I actually have no clue. But for some reason everything was narrated by Morgan Freeman.  
And something about Batman...  
on a unicorn..."  
This turned the smiling and chuckling into full blown but still tired laughter. 

God, it sounded like he was high but that’s what Gerard loved about it and why it’s so addicting, one can’t help but laugh along.

"Come on Gee, I want some too!"  
Frank practically pleaded and snatched the beer away, draining it almost completely in one gulp, before Gerard could even protest.  
"Hey! That was the last one", he countered with a playful punch to Franks shoulder.  
They just grinned at each other and continued giggling. 

"Let’s head inside. It’s starting to get cold and I don’t want to die of hypothermia! Do you think Eyeball would sign a band with a corpse for a frontman?" Frank asked casually.  
"If it’s you, definitely!"

So they headed inside with Franks arm slung around Gerards shoulder.

 

In retrospect, this is good too.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was it. What do you think? Comments and Kudos are appreciated.  
> :))  
> I am currently working on another fic but I just suffer from massive writers block... HELP!!!


End file.
